gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Annalisa
Annalisa was a member of the Grievous Bodily Love, a group of women and children from a Birthing Creche that survived the Jilane Massacre. Biography Living on the Farm During the Locust War, Annalisa was one of many women who were forced to live in a Coalition of Ordered Governments sanctioned breeding farm in the city of Jilane, where she developed a hatred for the COG and its Gears. When the city was overrun by the Locust fourteen years after Emergence Day, Annalisa joined a group of women and children survivors led by Matron who attempted to stay alive in the city. They lived in the birthing creche ruins,Gears of War: Barren Part Two and set up food sources to stay alive and outlast the Locust presence in the city. Liberation of Jilane Return of the COG Four months after Jilane fell, a squad of Gear soldiers arrived in Jilane, looking for survivors of the massacre. Annalisa and other members of the Grievous Bodily Love tracked a group of them, and she overheard Sgt. Marcus Fenix talking about how the COG needed more soldiers. She and the others revealed their presence to the Gears and aimed their guns at them, and Annalisa remarked that the last thing they needed were more soldiers. Cpl. Damon Baird pointed his Lancer at them and ordered them to drop their weapons and insulted Annalisa, causing her to open fire along with some of the others. As the Gears took cover, Sgt. Alex Brand yelled at the GBL that the Gears were there to help, but Annalisa asked why they had pointed his gun at them. Baird shot back that they had pointed theirs first. Matron ordered the Gears to throw down their guns and come out slowly, which Marcus ordered them to do. However, three more Gears arrived and flanked them, and Cpl. Dominic Santiago ordered Annalisa and the others to drop their weapons. The two groups then talked and Marcus explained to Matron that they were there responding to a distress beacon they had picked up, and were to take any survivors they found back to Jacinto City. He ordered Baird and Pvt. Augustus Cole to follow him while they looked for the beacon's source, and for Alex, Dom, and Pvt. Jace Stratton to stay with the GBL in order to protect them. Annalisa objected, claiming that they didn't want COG protection, but Marcus told her they didn't have a choice. After those three Gears left, Annalisa talked with Alex, and learned she was from the Jilane creche. She asked what it was like being around the COG, and how she could stand being around men. Alex defended her fellow Gears, but Annalisa told her that they both knew firsthand what the COG did to them, and she couldn't understand how Alex could fight alongside them. She told Annalisa that survival was more important, and that after the war was done she would be more judgmental. Locust Attack Several minutes later, the Locust were alerted to the presence of the Gears and women when an insane woman set off a beacon. Annalisa and the others began fleeing to the emergency bunker they used as a safe house, accompanied by Alex and Dom. As they reached the bunker, Annalisa told Dom that Marcus and the others wouldn't be able to pick up their location signal because of Locust jammers. Alex wondered how they were going to find their way there, and Annalisa remarked that maybe they didn't, and that they needed to fortify the bunker before the Locust arrived. Alex refused to leave them behind and ordered Annalisa to follow her so they could rescue them. Annalisa reluctantly agreed. They began fighting through the Locust forces, and Alex contacted him and got him to describe his surroundings. Annalisa recognized them as a greenhouse used by the GBL, and led Alex to it. They killed the Locust that were about to overrun the others, and headed back to the bunker.Gears of War: Barren Part Three They all made it in safely, except for Marcus, who was hit by a Mauler when he tried to rescue a boy that had gotten trapped outside. He was knocked unconscious, and Dom ordered everyone to aim high in order to avoid hitting him while preparing to head out and rescue him. However, Matron ordered Annalisa to close the bunker door, stopping him from leaving. Matron and Baird agreed that the women and children were a higher priority than Marcus, and Baird told everyone to shut up while he thought of a plan to get them out. Annalisa asked who put him in charge, and he told her that a Gear knew more about fighting Locust than she did. Annalisa claimed that they had been doing just fine, but Matron told her that he was right and to stop arguing. He came up with a plan to evacuate everyone and rescue Marcus, and ordered Annalisa and Alex to follow him to take out the Locust leader. They crawled through a tunnel and came out behind the Locust lines, and the others put their parts of Baird's plan into action. They waited for the Kantus to try and revive a wounded Drone, and jumped up from behind cover and shot him, sending the Locust into chaos and making them easier to kill. Annalisa was surprised the plan worked, and told Baird he hadn't done a bad job. They regrouped with the others, including Marcus who had been rescued by Dom, and discussed what to do next. However, Baird continued to insult the women and insisted they were coming back with them, willingly or not, resulting in a standoff between the two groups.Gears of War: Barren Part Four Escape from Jilane The standoff ended when more Locust arrived, and Marcus demanded to know if there were any vehicles they could use to evacuate. Matron admitted that they had some, and Marcus demanded that they take them to them so they could evacuate the children and any women who wanted to leave. After getting to the vehicles, Annalisa and Matron were the only ones who elected to stay behind, and decided to set off a bomb to kill all of the Locust in the city and cover the escape of the others. Before they reached the bomb controls, Annalisa thanked Matron for everything she had done for her and the others. Matron thanked her, and just wished that the world had been better than it was, and that they had all deserved better. Annalisa armed the bomb, but Alex and Baird arrived to try and convince them one more time to leave. They refused and Baird again insisted they leave, causing Annalisa to punch him in the face. She told him that she enjoyed that, and put her Lancer to his head. Alex told her to drop her weapon, and Annalisa asked her if she was really going to shoot her for a "pig". Alex responded that Gears weren't pigs, and shot her in the shoulder. Alex told Baird to grab her, and asked Matron one more time to leave, but she refused again, saying that she would make sure the Locust couldn't follow. Annalisa insisted that she wasn't going to leave Matron by herself, but Baird lifted her over his shoulder and told her she didn't have a choice. Annalisa was hurt by her carrying him, and demanded he put her down. She attempted to struggle when he tried to put her in a vehicle, but stopped when Alex threatened to shoot her again. They escaped Jilane, which was destroyed when the bomb Annalisa had armed detonated, and she was sent to a new birthing creche with the other women.Gears of War: Barren Part Five Personalty and Traits Annalisa had a negative viewpoint on men, especially Gears, believing all of them to be pigs and rapists for the COG sanctioned breeding farms. She was willing to die rather than be forced to go back to another Birthing Creche. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Grievous Bodily Love Category:Stranded